homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111015-Mother-Cluckbeast
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BRING HORSESHOES BACK. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Hello again! CAT: Hi CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ Hello. CHM: ∴ We have a very serious question for you. CAT: How serrious CHM: ∴ Quite. CAT: That is verry serrious. CHM: ∴ We have been watching and it appears despite our initial warning, you let him in. CAT: I was on the wrrong pllanet CHM: ∴ That is unfortunate. CHM: ∴ Did you not spread the warning? CAT: I did CAT: Most of the peoplle I was in contact with werre allso on the wrrong pllanet CHM: ∴ We should take this up with the next down the line... CAT: Orr otherrwise had no idea which specific balld individuall was being referrred to CHM: ∴ The only one pretending to be something they were not. CHM: ∴ Also male. CHM: ∵ We also mentioned he was an asshole I think. CAT: Yes CAT: But therre arre a fairr numberr of the llatterr two CAT: And the firrst is sometimes HARRD to identify CHM: ∵ Surely there can't be that many. Only a few billion individuals per species right? CAT: Is that a smalll numberr forr you CHM: ∴ In the grand scheme of things. CAT: I don't operrate on the grrand scheme of things CAT: Much to my regrret CHM: ∵ You could contact less than one per solar year and still contact all of them in a single galactic sweep. CHM: ∴ Well. We are stuck with how it is now. CHM: ∴ We need to plan for how it went. CHM: ∵ Yeah. It's not like no one's let him in before. CHM: ∴ Excuse us. CAT: I'm not surre how llong eitherr of those timespans arre exactlly but I onlly had a matterr of days. CAT: I'm not surre if that is somehow a fact that can be ignorred CHM: ∴ The game does move quickly. CHM: ∴ And we were contacting you from inside of it. CHM: ∴ It's hard to know. Once we messaged someone 3 of their planet's rotations around their suns prior! What a mess that was. CAT: It seems llike it woulld be CHM: ∴ Is your team progressing well? CAT: On which scalle CAT: The entirrety of us orr the smalllerr grroup CHM: ∴ Your personal scale. CHM: ∴ Whichever. CAT: On the perrsonall scalle, harrdlly CAT: Humans seem LLESS than ambitious even as the morre ambitious trrollls falll by the wayside CHM: ∵ Ambition? How are you measuring progress then? CAT: Anything CAT: We have barrelly lleft the human's hive CAT: And then they chose to returrn CHM: ∴ They suffer from lethargy? CAT: Evidentlly CHM: ∴ Or fear? CAT: Prrobablly both CHM: ∴ Maybe you need a life player or a hope player to kick them into gear. CAT: As farr as I know CAT: We have both CHM: ∵ Or maybe they just need someone to breathe some life into them. CHM: ∴ Oh yes. Breath is very good for that. CAT: I can harrdlly get them moving without knowing what it is I am to make them DO CHM: ∴ Who is your team made of? CAT: Mysellf, Arrty, Adam, and Kylle. CHM: ∴ What a packaged meat tube festival. CHM: ∴ Er.. Excuse me. CAT: Therre arre allltogetherr too many malle humans CHM: ∵ My sister would probably feel there were too many male humans if there were only one. CAT: At this point I may be incllined to agrree CHM: ∴ A Prince of Light... oh.... an Heir of Doom. Very original.... A Mage of Hope! Oh! That could work out nicely. and... oh! You're a Thief of Life. CAT: Yes. CHM: ∴ Ask your mage of hope to boost the party a bit. CHM: ∵ Some classes only occur in boys though. They're needed. CHM: ∴ Nonsense. The game forces gender roles on us all. They are unneeded. CHM: ∴ This is not what we're here to discuss. CHM: ∵ Well that much may be true. CHM: ∵ You're right, I apologize. CAT: I'm not surre that the mage of hope is up to doing much at alll CHM: ∴ That's unfortunate. He's probably the most powerful person on your team right now, outside of your prince of light. CHM: ∵ Such an Active party. CAT: If powerr is measurred thrrough unintentionall romantic subtext, perrhaps CHM: ∴ No. It is simply that he can manipulate hope. CHM: ∴ I seem to recall a very very high level hope player just... CHM: ∴ wish things into existence. CAT: ... I see. CHM: ∴ Your prince is great for offense. CHM: ∵ Hope is very very dangerous in the hands of those who use it poorly. I hope (haha) that your Mage comes to understand it as well as his class is meant to before he begins to wield it. CHM: ∵ You're something of a wild card yourself. I'll be curious to see what you become. CHM: ∴ Its true, Thieves become different things depending on their motivations. CHM: ∵ That's true of everyone of course. CHM: ∵ But thieves especially. CAT: That is somewhat reassurring CAT: Onlly sllightlly CAT: But somewhat CHM: ∴ I don't See a big issue with your group up front. CHM: ∴ I believe you can make this work. Even if you might need to be the mother cluckbeast. CAT: Maybe once I can get them to actuallly starrt doing something CHM: ∵ Sometimes nurturing by a capable hand is the biggest difference between someone attaining their full potential and being stuck in extended childhood. CAT: Is that why I have the lland of Nurrserry. CHM: ∴ It is possible! We can't see the code of the game. CHM: ∴ We can only guess based on the other sessions we've seen. CAT: Can you telll me wherre to starrt with them CAT: My team. CHM: ∴ They need to go out into their land. They need to NOT TALK TO JACK. AT ALL COSTS. AVOID JACK. CAT: Just them orr does that incllude me CAT: And what is the definition of tallk herre CHM: ∵ Really avoiding talking to Jack is a great idea for anyone who wishes to survive to adulthood. CHM: ∴ Jack is a murderous cheater. CHM: ∵ Also a dick. CAT: I am reasonablly comforrtablle bellieving these things. CHM: ∴ He hacks the game and tries to take the prize for himself. CHM: ∵ I saw what he did to Ramira. Brought back really nasty memories. CHM: ∴ We should have said more in the beginning, but... things will be harder now that he's in. CAT: But not insurrmountablle? CHM: ∵ Nothing is insurmountable. CHM: ∵ As long as you are patient and choose your battles well. CHM: ∴ We might have a book in the archive about a session long before our time. CAT: Is that the generrall "you" CAT: Because a few of the otherr pllayerrs may need a LLESSON in that CHM: ∵ Yes, it is the general you. CAT: Okay CAT: I willl do what I can CAT: And I willl trry to ensurre that they AVOID JACK. CAT: Have I become the go-to perrson forr being warrned about him CAT: This is the thirrd time CHM: ∴ You... are one of the more logical options. CHM: ∵ Not exactly. We go to several people. CAT: Of courrse CHM: ∵ But you have potential. Even if you failed to keep him out in the first place. CAT: I am not forrgetting that CAT: Norr willl I CHM: ∵ We figured that might be the case. Which is another reason we thought you would be a good choice CHM: ∵ You take him getting in a little personally, right? CAT: Welll CAT: Somewhat? CHM: ∴ Ok! Don't let it get to you too much. CHM: ∵ Revenge is a self-destructive urge. Especially in this case. Caution. Patience. Cleverness. These are the best weapons. Not just in this situation. But in most situations. CAT: Yes. CAT: This has been CAT: Demonstrrated a numberr of times allrready CAT: By cerrtain copllayerrs CHM: ∴ If you ever need to talk with us, we're here. CAT: Noted. CAT: Thank you. CHM: ∴ Was there anything else we could help with? CAT: What do I do. CAT: I underrstand lleaving the hive, expllorring the pllanet. CAT: But isn't therre morre than just that. CHM: ∴ Your land will have creatures on it. Non-imps. And you will need to approach them and speak with them to find out your land quest. We don't know the quest. CAT: Okay. CHM: ∵ Your sprite might. But any information they give you will be hidden in riddles. The game wants you to have to search and discover things for yourself. CAT: Right. CAT: Am I corrrect in deducing that the machines that werre used forr enterring arren't just massive technollogicall paperrweights CHM: ∴ Oh no! CHM: ∴ Not all of them. CAT: Damn, I was hoping to starrt colllecting them CAT: Allas. CHM: ∵ Until you have the right kind of grist, you can't place the final piece you need to do alchemy with them. CHM: ∵ I suppose you could collect them if you want to. They're rather heavy through. CAT: That woulld prresent an issue CAT: Is therre any way to compete with what Jack's copllayerr's arre doing CHM: ∴ Who is coplaying with Jack?? CAT: I mean CHM: ∵ Jack has coplayers?! CHM: ∴ Oh gosh, did we lose some? CHM: ∵ Our information network is falling apart. CAT: What CHM: ∴ Sister, we have to contact the Oracle! This is an emergency! CAT: Scarrllet, Vigill and Jack. CAT: And the Orraclle. CHM: ∵ Oh! You mean former coplayers. CHM: ∴ Oh goodness. CAT: Yes CAT: My mistake CHM: ∴ Forgive our overreaction. CAT: It's harrdlly an issue CHM: ∴ If you just let Scarlet and Vigil make out, they tend to leave people alone. Sometimes Scarlet gets very bored and tries to play with the players. The Oracle doesn't like this and they're often at odds. CHM: ∴ None of them respect the way the Oracle tries to help the players. CHM: ∴ They're only in it for themselves. CAT: I've noticed that CHM: ∵ Scarlet can be scary. CHM: ∴ I wouldn't trust a single one of those three with a drop of my blood. CAT: So therre is no dirrect way to counterract what they can do outside of trrying to avoid them? CHM: ∴ If you're asking how to BEAT them? CAT: Orr to at lleast keep them at bay CAT: If therre is a way to prrotect my copllayerrs I want to know what it is CAT: Even if at this point it seems llike they morre need prrotection frrom themsellves CHM: ∵ Protection from themselves is probably the best idea at this point. CAT: Is therre any way forr me to actuallly do that CAT: Frrom herre therre is verry llittlle that I can do and my worrds do not carrry the same weight as those that arre drriving them overr the edge CHM: ∴ As for leading... CHM: ∴ There are kind and benevolent leaders... CHM: ∴ And there are leaders one follows out of fear. CHM: ∵ Sometimes you intend to be one and end up as the other. CHM: ∴ I think I was a villain once, to bring the group together.... They didn't see it though. CAT: But how can I do eitherr with enough weight forr them to llisten frrom anotherr pllanet CHM: ∵ A direct confrontation with any of the twinks is to be avoided. They are far too powerful for you to stand up to them at this point, whether we are talking about a fight or whether we are talking about manipulation. CAT: I've reallized that CHM: ∵ If you have no other choice, negotiation might be possible, but getting the best end of the deal on a negotiation is difficult with them too. CAT: Especiallly if they can easilly wave a hand and quelll alll arrguments against them CHM: ∴ I don't want to say it... but... CHM: ∴ I will take this to the Oracle. To see if there's something we can do. CHM: ∴ At the moment, its out of our power... CHM: ∴ We are being summoned as it is. CAT: Everrything is prrogrressing allrready so CHM: ∵ Just remember--everyone's hands are tied sometimes, Lorrea. The twinks have things that tie their hands, we have things that tie ours, and you have things that tie yours. CAT: Yes. CAT: Thank you forr anything that you willl do, orr trry. CAT: It willl not come without recompense in whateverr forrm that may take CHM: ∵ We are ever-humble servants. <3 CHM: ∵ Goodbye for now. We will talk to you again soon, I am sure. CHM ceased responding to memo. CHM: ∴ yes. Fare well, and don't hesitate to request a chat with us. CAT: I willl not. CAT ceased responding to memo. Category:Lorrea Category:Handmaidens